Lightheaded
by ZoraAngel
Summary: Rapunzel makes little discoveries everyday, some she shares and some she keeps to herself, such as why Eugene and lightheadedness are connected.  Unashamedly fluffy romance scene ensues.


**A/N - **Hello all. This is my first venture into the world of Tangled fanfiction. I've loved the movie ever since it came out and couldn't resist having a go at the Eugene/Rapunzel pairing. Also because this rakish thief reminds me of a certain other rakish thief...

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer - **Do not own.

* * *

><p><em>Lightheaded<em>

In some ways, she was like a newborn. Each new discovery was accompanied by wide-eyed wonder and a delighted grin, as if she were the first to lay eyes on the tassels hanging from a curtain, or hear the purr of the strange, hairy creature called 'cat.' Of course, Rapunzel was not selfish with her new discoveries, and delighted in sharing them with whoever was present at the time.

"Oh, come and look out the window!" she would exclaim, beckoning to a passing maid. The puzzled maid would wander over hesitantly, as if half-expecting an admonition for not polishing it properly. Rapunzel would then sigh, and say, "Look at the treetops over there. The sunlight is hitting them just right, don't you think? One shade brighter, and the leaves may as well be dipped in gold." Then the maid would squint, puzzled, and suddenly remember the little forest village she grew up in, and how her parents had pressed a gold coin into her palm as she left for the final time.

By then, the Princess had already wandered off, a preoccupied look on her face that suggested she was already thinking about which colours to blend with what to achieve that particular shade of gold, holding the image carefully in her mind.

Much later, she went out to the garden for some fresh air. One could only breathe in paint fumes for so long without feeling dizzy. In the tower, she used to throw open all of the windows and climb onto the ceiling supports. She would close her eyes and pretend she was sitting in the treetops, swaying in the breeze. It was amongst the neatly-ordered rose gardens that she met with Eugene, who was never truly comfortable indoors, especially behind the stone walls of the palace.

"So..._Rapunzel,_" Eugene began, still not quite used to her real name, "Is it everything you ever thought it would be, this princess thing?"

They sat in the garden on a swinging bench, and the princess in question had her feet lightly skimming the grass. Eugene absentmindedly rocked the swing with the heel of his boot, and not-so-absentmindedly rested his arm over the back of the chair by her shoulders. Once there was a time he would have to fight through masses of golden hair to achieve this, a change he welcomed gladly.

Rapunzel hugged her knees. "It's not something I ever thought about. People are terribly nice about the slippers though. Mother and Father haven't tried to make me wear them since the first time," she said, peering up at him earnestly.

Eugene remembered that day. The Princess had been so excited by the beautiful, glittering shoes that the she had stoically continued wearing them despite the obvious limp that progressed to a curious, shuffling walk by afternoon, as if she couldn't decide which foot was causing the most pain.

Rapunzel's face suddenly flushed pink. "I was so glad when you finally showed up and carried me upstairs."

"You could have just taken them off," Eugene pointed out.

"But they were so pretty. _And _they were a gift. I was sorry to have ruined them." She gave him a sideways glance. "You should do that more often you know, sweep me off my feet. That's what the books say should happen."

Eugene grinned. "_Should_ happen...?"

At this, Rapunzel seems lost for words. "Well..."

"Besides, haven't I already swept you off your feet with my devilishly good looks and manly charms?" Eugene asked, stroking his chin. Rapunzel liked that little patch of hair on his chin, the one that scratched and tickled.

"You mean that face you make when you pout and tilt your head to the side?"

"My smolder? That's only in case of emergency-"

"Such as when you want a kiss," Rapunzel interjected.

Eugene gave a dramatic huff. "What about you? It's completely shameless, what you do."

Rapunzel was genuinely puzzled. She couldn't think of any bad behaviour on her part. It was always Eugene, sneaking her out into town, missing a dull and boring lesson or two...well, there was that one time she slept curled into the crook of his arm, but that she really did have a special reason for that because there was a thunderstorm that night.

"Well for one thing," said Eugene, as if annoyed, "You're much too beautiful." He slipped his arm over her shoulders, turning her to face him. "And you're much too innocent." At this, he plants a kiss on her nose, making her go cross-eyed for a moment. "And you're too cute, so there's another mark against you." And another kiss.

Rapunzel, startled into silence, was determined to have her say too. "Well what about you?" she exclaimed. "Smoldering all the time, and with that nose and that scratchy chin? What am I supposed to do about that?"

This time, their lips meet, and they linger.

"Oh!" Rapunzel said as they broke apart. She is not sure how long they have been without speaking. "You made me forget to breathe. Now I feel lightheaded."

Eugene took this as a compliment. Rapunzel worried for his inflated head.

"Do all kisses feel like that? Maybe I should see if it works with anyone else..." she wondered.

The former thief made a strangled sound, the colour draining from his face. At this, Rapunzel beamed delightedly and threw her arms around him. "You think I'm so innocent, but how can I be if I've tricked you so well?" she said into his ear.

Eugene took a moment to recover. So she had a devious side as well, who knew? "Sorry Blondie, but Flynn Rider doesn't share," he drawled, putting on his best rakish grin.

He wasn't the only one, because there was _one_ thing that Rapunzel decided she didn't want to share with anyone but Eugene. In this, she decided there was no harm in being selfish.


End file.
